Mi Delicado Amor OneShot
by Hannah-asdfghjkl
Summary: Aisaka Taiga... con su corazon destrozado Ryuuji la reconforta... ¿Que Sucedera?


_**Mi delicado amor**_

 **Disclaimer: ¡Nada Me Pertenece! Toradora es Propiedad** **De** **Yuyuko Takemiya según yo!**

 _°°°°°°°°°°Mi Delicado Amor°°°°°°°°°°°_

Como cada día de la semana me encuentro en mi pupitre de mi salón en la escuela, no sé porque pero presiento que este día es especial, no me siento ni enfadada ni deprimida por haber sido rechazada por mi gran primer amor Kitamura.

Mi mejor amiga Kushieda Minorin no supo de esta situación, hasta después cuando se lo conté, Ryuuji mi amigo si se pudiera llamar así me consoló ya que el presenció la escena por accidente, eso es lo que me había dicho, siento que se acorto algo de la distancia que nos separaba.

Pero mi grandioso día comenzó cuando Ryuuji entro al salón de clases. Desde aquel día lo veo diferente, más como un salvador aunque cada vez que lo miro siento que mi corazón quiere salir saltando de mi pecho para encontrarse con mi nuevo gran amor.

 _Siempre, durante 24 horas_

 _Cada vez que pienso en ti_

 _Estos impacientes sentimientos en mi..._

 _Comienzan a fluir_

-¡Taiga!- Escuche que mi amiga Minorin me llamo.

-¿Qué pasa Minorin?- Le conteste rápidamente ya que como está la atmosfera me parece que llevaba mucho tiempo hablándome.

-Hace mucho que te hablaba- Me dijo haciendo un puchero –Pero que pasa tienes fiebre, estas muy roja- me señalo juntando nuestras frentes.

-Minorin ¡no es nada!- le expresé alterada por sentía mi cara ardiendo, estoy demasiado sonrojada sin duda. De eso no cabia duda. Ryuuji se ha metido en verdad en mi corazón.

 _Aunque es fácil decir "Te amo",_

 _Cuando apareces frente a mí,_

 _Mi personalidad surge y se convierte en mi obstáculo._

-¿Taiga?- escuche detrás de mi

-Ah ¡Hola Ryuuji! – Le contesto algo nerviosa - ¿Qué haces aquí? - me pregunta confundido

-Em... pues ¡Que! ¡Ahora tengo que contarte todo lo que hago y a donde voy!- tan alterada estaba que salí corriendo fuera de su vista, de tanto observarlo lo seguí y me descuide por un minuto "que tonta soy" me reprendí a mí misma alejándome rápidamente a mi hogar.

Ryuuji es el único quien hace que me ponga nerviosa, me gusta. Me gusta que él sea quien haga que mi corazón se acelere en cuanto lo vea.

 _Espero que puedas entender mis sentimientos_

 _Es por eso que siempre te miro de reojo_

 _Con mi gran coraje y amor_

La primera vez que lo vi fue el primer día de clases, por casualizad nos topamos y caímos, como soy muy torpe y estaba acostumbrada no me afecto, me levante rápido, lo mire cuando él se levantó y me sorprendió su altura, pues soy muy baja de estatura. La verdad desde ese día lo observe. Aunque no más después de mi rechazo.

 _Parece que mi delicado corazón se romperá_

 _Finalmente pude encontrarte y llegue a conocerte,_

 _Pero no soy buena para el amor..._

-Ryuuji- lo llame cuando iba de regreso a casa, como somos vecinos íbamos por el mismo camino, nose porque lo llame, tanto me gusta como para llamarlo sin darme cuenta.

-oh Aisaka, que bueno que me hablas, mi madre insiste en que te invitemos a cenar hoy, ¿puedes?- La verdad me sorprendió, no creí que su madre tuviera confianza en mí para invitarme a su hogar.

-bien- solo le conteste cortamente, me moría de los nervios y sentía un fuerte sonrojo venir, pero me contuve por un momento mientras me despedía y me fui corriendo a mi departamento. Solo dije un leve "nos vemos".

 _Había olvidado mis cicatrices de amor_

 _Pero de repente, el dolor me inundo_

 _Algún día, mi verdadero yo te dirá "te amo"_

 _Debo decirlo... Pero hoy me he vuelto muy débil para hacerlo_

Él estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, lo escuche de casualidad cuando sus compañeros me lo confirmaban, lo notaba, yo lo notaba por ese sonrojo leve en sus mejillas. Me invadió ese sentimiento de inferioridad, de ser menos que las demás personas, me sentía intimidada por los demás, justo como ese día cuando me rechazaron pero ahora no hay Ryuuji para consolarme nunca lo habrá. Ese día me desahogue yo sola en mi departamento, sola como siempre. Sola.

 _Si te digiera que te amo, estaría a gusto_

 _Aunque comprendo la realidad_

 _Si te lo digiera, tal vez te alejarías de mi_

Me encontraba en casa de Ryuuji, me invito su madre, como todos los días escondía mis sentimientos, actuaba natural, si se podría decir, de manera irritada. Ryuuji siempre es normal conmigo, normal si se podía decir, como siempre tan lindo, servicial, enserio me gustaba.

 _¿De qué manera debería pensarlo?_

 _Ahora mismo, tú distancia de mí_

 _Es simplemente eso de amigos_

Aunque el amara a mi mejor amiga me permitiría ser cercana a él, como una mejor amiga, una que no olvidaría, aunque no fuera tan feliz como su amiga, sería adecuado si él fuera feliz conmigo pero no puede ser así. Mi amor por el vivirá, si estoy con él. Me la paso todos los días en su casa, la madre de Ryuuji me invita, gracias a ella puedo estar cerca de él.

 _Parece que mi delicado corazón se romperá_

 _Esta vez, si estoy herida de nuevo, estoy segura que_

 _No seré capaz de amar a nadie más de nuevo_

 _Este sonido controla y rompe mi corazón_

 _Mentiras sobre mi memoria... Estoy segura_

 _Aparte y olvide todo sobre ese día_

 _Mi kit de costura debe estar en alguna parte_

-¡Ryuuji! Grite con todas mis fuerzas para que me escuchara

-Taiga ¿qué sucede?- pregunto algo confuso al haberlo llamado.

Hoy sería el día, hoy por fin confesare mi amor, mi amiga Minorin ahora esta con Kitamura mi primer amor, pero me hace feliz ver a mis amigos juntos. Al Parecer Ryuuji no estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, eso me lo confirmo al reaccionar feliz al enterarse de su noviazgo con su mejor amigo.

-¡Me Gustas!- Le solté de repente, sonrojada a mas no poder, pero feliz por al fin confesar mis sentimientos.

-También me gustas-Me explicó sonrojado y dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.- Siempre me has gustado!- concluyo

 _Siempre, durante 24 horas_

 _Cada vez que pienso en ti_

 _Estos impacientes sentimientos en mi..._

 _Comienzan a fluir_

 **Bueno aquí termina, enserio si tienen algo que decirme háganlo, sea bueno o malo para mejorar.**

 **Bueno Hoy Me Animé, X9 Esta Es Mi Primer Fic Que Escribo Así Que Sean Buenos Conmigo. Si Leiste Esto Por favor Te Pediría Un Review No Importa Si Es Positivo O Negativo, Tan siquiera Para Saber Que Alguien Lo Leyó…**

 **By: Hannah-asdfghjkl Los Quiero!**


End file.
